sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Dies/Murder Mansion/The Murder Mansion Class Trial
The Murder Mansion Class Trial is the fifth and last episode of the Murder Mansion edition of Everybody Dies. Episode Emerson... Serena... Fat Amy... Sister... Chelsea... Trinity... Catty... Paris... Taylor... Shay... and Rantaro... The five still remaining - Liam, Claire, Tom, Sonya and Crim - had the task to either avenge their lowkey friends' deaths or accidentally let the killer win. MONOKUMA: Welcome to the Class Trial! youre like supposed to debate whoever you think killed everyone or whatever and then reach a conclusion if its right yay you live the killer dies if its wrong you get the axe i think everyone got that SONYA: what LIAM: i feel like we should start with the obvious - crim where the fuck were you all this time CRIM: im sorry your not honestly suspecting me right TOM: yeah why the fuck would crim be the murderer, we literally all saw her fighting the killer LIAM: but all of us had an alibi when sonya got dragged out of the secret passage CLAIRE: FINE, then let's ask sonya: was crim the one who tranquilized you SONYA: i didnt see who it was, and when i recovered my senses the killer was already in costume LIAM: look, i dont wanna suspect crim but all of us were with sonya and couldnt have attacked her. crim, however, was missing and couldve killed them CRIM: ok why dont u try getting this in ur head: I WAS FIGHTING THE KILLER, I HAD TO ESCAPE SOMEHOW. I went to that secret passage and stumbled upon the elevator, so I left. even if i am the killer how do you explain the killer literally fucking attacking me, if i was the killer id be the person attacking not the person being attacked LIAM: heres an idea, maybe the person controlling monokuma helped you. if he had got in costume and "attacked" you, it would clear off suspicion, right? TOM: ok thats a bit of a stretch, if monokuma was helping any of us our alibis wouldnt matter MONOKUMA: yeah i didnt do anything, leave me alone! :( SONYA: why CRIM: your argument also works against you, if monokuma helped, he could have been the one who attacked sonya while all of you were in the secret passage MONOKUMA: omg how did u know CLAIRE: wait... monokuma, you were the one who dragged sonya out? MONOKUMA: DING DING DING, CORRECT! CRIM: see, if i was the killer and was "missing", i probably wouldnt have asked monokuma for help MONOKUMA: ok that was literally the only thing i did tho so dont @ me... tho i did tranquilize taylor and trap her next to chelsea but hey thats the highlight death of the game so LIAM: hold up, how do we know monokuma is telling the truth? he couldve helped crim and confess falsely to attacking sonya MONOKUMA: OK YOU FUCKS WANT SOME PROOF THEN RIGHT WELL HERES THE EVIDENCE Monokuma shows a camera recording of what happened earlier. A humanoid Monokuma tranquilizes Sonya and drags her out of the secret passage, before turning into normal Monokuma. A split second after Monokuma has transformed, Monokuma stops playing the footage. MONOKUMA: so as you can see i was the one who attacked sonya LIAM: so youre the one who also stabbed sonya later MONOKUMA: ...huh? LIAM: me, claire and tom we're leaving the secret passage when sonya was attacked after having returned right? it couldnt have been any of us. the only person who couldve done it was crim... unless monokuma can prove us otherwise by showing evidence he did it MONOKUMA: NOPE! i dont have anything LIAM: then its crim CRIM: claire... tom? do you agree with him? TOM: i dont want to but we were all there and you werent... CLAIRE: i dont. theres no way its you. LIAM: im sorry claire but there is no other suspect-- Suddenly Claire gasps at her own thought. CLAIRE: wait... there is another solution. SONYA: omg has queen of italy claire figured everything out #nancydrewthisbitch CLAIRE: yep. i know exactly who it is LIAM: so who is it? CLAIRE: think about emerson and serenas deaths. they both happened at the same night... remember crim was with us when we found emerson's body... ''---FLASHBACK: CRIM, CLAIRE AND TOM---'' The three of them are staring at Emerson's corpse. CRIM: guess the psycho has already started killing... ik im gonna lock my bedroom door. Later... Claire is going to her bedroom and she sees Crim locking her door. ''---END OF FLASHBACK---'' SONYA: wait... thats ur evidence? crim couldve unlocked the door when no one was around and killed serena TOM: someone was around tho... rantaro. he left the bedroom for like hours. if crim had left the bedroom rantaro would probably have noticed and would have told everyone he saw her leaving the bedroom while serena was dying CLAIRE: monokuma, may i ask, when did serena die? MONOKUMA: around 1:30 A.M. TOM: rantaro was still out, i do remember that. he went to bed like 1 hour after SONYA: wait so you think rantaro killed her? CLAIRE: no. rantaro was an innocent and had an alibi to trinitys death TOM: yes we were fucking CRIM: pretends to be shook CLAIRE: heres the deal tho, serena died in the secret passage. not only that but there were 5 people missing that night. the killer had to know about the secret passage in order to kill serena AND the killer also had to be missing so rantaro wouldnt catch them. and guess who's the only one in here who fits those requirements? Everyone turns to Sonya. SONYA: ...huh? what are you implying claire? CLAIRE: heres my theory sonya: while catty and taylor were doing the riff-off thing, you activated the secret passage. you pretended to be drunk and pass out as the other ones went through the secret passage, so you could kill someone without having to escape those whores. you found emerson and chelsea in the hall and killed emerson, trapped chelsea, killed serena and planned to explode the basement with catty and taylor inside. in the morning, you could just shrug off and say you were drunk and no one would suspect a thing. LIAM: not only that, but now it makes sense! when sonya was dragged out from the secret passage. i think sonya wasnt actually tranquilized and she was only dragged out of the secret passage to clear off suspicion. you could also have time to kill shay, paris, taylor and rantaro. CRIM: and ur dumb ass tried to blame me even tho i obviously couldnt have done it SONYA: ...he...he...you stupid fucks actually think i did it? WELL GO GET A BRAIN DUMBASS CAUSE I DIDNT MURDER ANYONE IT WAS CRIM TOM: it all makes sense now. im actually surprised we didnt figure this out earlier. LIAM: '''why did u do it sonya... why? '''SONYA: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING PLEASE CLAIRE: because screaming doesnt make you more suspicious at all. can we all vote now? MONOKUMA: SURE! SONYA: WHAT NO THE FUCK BYE WERE NOT DOING THIS I HELPED YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME MONOKUMA: you played the game and you failed. simple as that. now, LETS GATHER THE RESULTS Four have voted Sonya and one voted Crim. MONOKUMA: CONGRATULATIONS! Sonya Herfmann is indeed the culprit of all these murders. Sonya breaks down and cries. TOM: why sonya... why? SONYA: I wanted revenge... ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND Sonya points to Liam. LIAM: why am i not surprised my girlfriend would cause various serial killings SONYA: and idc what happens, even if i have to return from the dead, i will kill you too! LIAM: why? what did she do MONOKUMA: ok i really dont care ITS EXECUTION TIME ''---Sonya Herfmann's Execution: Dance With The Devil--'' Sonya finds herself in a ball room, with the Red Devil standing in front of her. The Devil grabs onto her and they both begin dancing. The music begins to speed up and Sonya is forced to dance until she can't anymore. As soon as she falls to the ground, a big ass text appears saying: "GAME OVER" and Monokuma shows up and stabs Sonya repeatedly until she's dead. ''---END OF EXECUTION---'' LIAM: so now what? MONOKUMA: you can escape the mansion! congratulations sluts, you have survived... but not for long. the gates are open! Liam, Crim, Tom and Claire leave the Class Trial room and leave the secret passage. TOM: is it weird that im gonna miss this mansion CRIM: yes They all leave the mansion and come thru the gates, when suddenly darkness surrounds the entire place. The only thing that can be seen is a text saying: "END". ''---SOME TIME LATER---'' Claire wakes up in a blue pod. She leaves and finds Monokuma next to her. MONOKUMA: follow me rat, we're all waiting for you Claire follows Monokuma to a stage where Liam, Crim and Tom are in. CLAIRE: what does this mean? Claire looks down as she sees a crowd of millions of people and the other people who have died. MONOKUMA: this was all a reality show TOM: hm a reality show where various people die only to be revealed to them its fake and they havent actually died... i dont feel deja vu at all MONOKUMA: OK SLUTS, SEE YOU IN SEASON TWO! XOXO, MONOKUMA what was this fanfic honestlyCategory:Everybody Dies Episodes Category:Murder Mansion Episodes